1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio system, and more particularly to an audio system with a de-pop circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is usually adopted in a digital system, such as an audio system, to convert a digital signal to an analog signal, which is then used to drive an electro-acoustic transducer such as a loudspeaker. Owing to mismatch of charging and discharging rates of the capacitors used in the audio system, high-frequency signal may be commonly generated during power-on or power-off transient, thereby making unfavorable pop noise emanated from the loudspeaker.
For the reason that conventional audio system ordinarily suffers from the pop noise, a need has arisen to propose a novel de-pop circuit in order to effectively and economically suppress the pop noise in the audio system during power-on, power-off transients or other situations in which pop noise occurs.